Life is More Epic without Pain
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: 『A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... Najimi Ajimu did get married after all. And this is what happened...』 - narrated by Misogi Kumagawa.


Sometimes, Najimi finds herself just leaving the castle – uncaring about the reaction she may get from her King – because she finds there's a simple thrill in being so rebellious. She's not even in her own kingdom as she rests her left hand on that giant screw on her breast, just simply watching the boy in front of her.

His name's Suneo and he's a child performer. What does he perform? Aerial stunts with his toy planes controlled by his remote that can easily make the crowd gasp one second, then clap the next and cringe within a good few minutes. No one knows what to call it, Suneo labels it as his "Mechanical Wonders" and Najimi was deeply charmed.

Suneo has some masculine attributes to him – despite his tender age of eight, and Najimi wonders why she, an ageless being trapped in a female body for mortal convenience, is suddenly enchanted by a mere child. After each performance, they talk and Najimi realizes who he is. He's an orphan from the other Queendom over; reigned over by Kuroyukihime – he works under the Queen for occasional jobs, but this is his true passion. The white haired maiden just lies, says she's passing by.

When she returned the castle, there's her caretaker: Kumagawa, standing in the hallway, dressed in usual tattered robes. Najimi just clicks her tongue and starts walking away. Kumagawa says nothing, although his eyes flash dangerously as he watches the Prophet under his charge head upstairs to cuddle herself within the lavish room she had been given.

The next morning, Najimi is summoned to King Hanten.

Hanten is sitting there, his daughter Hansode right next to his side, munching on sweets as usual. Najimi feels horribly underdressed in her own attire, and she gives them both a lazy look.

"It has come to my attention, that you believe you can leave whenever you want." Hanten spoke in a demanding tone, he can see her eyes widen slightly. The King then changed into a polite, but belittling tone as he continued. "I feel that you need to learn your place, as the prized Prophet of my nation." Najimi goes to say something; a rebuttal, but the King raises his hand, silencing the Prophet.

"Are we clear?" He asks, and he knows Najimi is bucking under his pressure. Slowly, he watched that caged Goddess lick her lips before replying in a monotone voice. "Yes we are, King Hanten." Hansode, unwrapping her 123rd chocolate bar, says nothing as her eyes narrow on Najimi's horrible posture. The King dismisses her before calling for two of his other guards, Oudo and Yukihashi.

"Watch her." He simply demands, and the two salute before casually leaving.

* * *

Another week passes, and Najimi hasn't taken that threat seriously. She's back in Kuroyukihime's Queendom, watching Suneo perform with a small, dreamy grin attached to her face. She's unaware of Oudo and Yukihashi – who have been trailing her for a few days now. She had suspected something at first, but the feeling had disappeared, Najimi's guard was down.

After Suneo's done performing, they stand and chat. Oudo and Yukihashi watch with confusion and interest, as something Najimi says causes the little boy to turn completely red, making him try to smack her, only to be teased further for being tall enough. It wasn't long until Oudo realized how far Najimi travels every day to see this boy, and suddenly he's thinking of rumors of their Prophet spreading. Najimi had existed from since the dawn of time, and is still single today, what could this mean then?

Although, Oudo's suspicions are confirmed when she and Suneo bid farewell, when Najimi kisses Suneo passionately on his lips. "Our mighty Prophet... is a SHOTACON?!" Yukihashi sputters in shock, earning him a bump on his head. A surprised Suneo then ends up pushing her away before running off, and Najimi turns around happily, obviously going to head back to the Kingdom.

That's when she's intercepted by the two guards, and the immortal called Najimi Ajimu **finally** realizes how deep of a trouble she is in.

* * *

Kumagawa is less than pleased when Najimi is dragged back by her arms, heels dragging on the wooden floors. Oudo just seems to "accidentally" let go too early, causing Yukihashi to panic and drop the female. A few curses string the room as Najimi rolls off her back, standing and casually dusting herself.

Kumagawa looks like he's disgusted. Najimi's stomach drops.

"The King have warned you before, it truly is unfortunate that you did not listen." Misogi Kumagawa seemed to sigh, before he actually walked towards her. Before Najimi even had time to retort, or even run, there's a sharp, tremendous pain digging into the flesh and bones of that hand sealed to her breasts. Najimi's face does not waver however, it stays in a cool area – her eyes mixing with anger and frustration.

Slowly, the metal dragged upwards, her giant wound starting to bleed profusely. Kumagawa look pleased in a twisted, sadistic meaning as Najimi writhes inwards. "Punishment will be in order." The Caretaker spoke slowly, to make sure the female could truly understand this. Here, Najimi Ajimu, over three trillion years old, not married and reduced to just a simple woman who sees the future for humanity and there she was, exchanging such advances on a boy, who was half her physical age.

_Unacceptable._

Suddenly, his fist slams onto her stomach, causing her to whimper and drop to on her knees. With pain keep rising through her body as suddenly, she's helped by Oudo and Yukihashi once again. She doesn't really struggle as she's just dragged off with a trail of blood, and Kumagawa snickers and watched.

After fifteen minutes of being dragged up over nothing but stone stairs, Najimi's suddenly thrown into a very poorly furnished room – the door slamming behind her. Najimi's crimson red eyes scan around quickly, before taking in her familiar surroundings.

There were no windows, and in the middle of the small circular room was a cot with a few thin quilts laying on it. She was for her fifth time, in jail again. Slowly, Najimi's actual thought process kicks in the same time her tears flowed out – realizing how god damn _stupid_ she was for letting this happen. At first, she was angry – she did her best to try to kick down the door, but it was bolted shut.

Najimi was never this weak, never this helpless, if it weren't for this confounded giant screw on her breasts sealing off her powers, Najimi could have been free, she could have burned the whole Kingdom to the ground. She could have killed that disgusting, sick and degraded loser Kumagawa, as well as that arrogant, stupid, useless Hanten with his gluttonous pig of a daughter Hansode for their forefathers' sin for chaining her down. More importantly, if it weren't for this screw, she could have formed a more steady relationship with Suneo, could have married him when he got older, could have given birth to his child...

After a long while of sniffling however, she simply climbed into bed and fell asleep, desperately calling out for Suneo in her dreams.

* * *

The King simply arrived a few hours later and seeing Najimi just peacefully asleep made him really, really displeased. So, he had Oudo to, regretfully, wake her up, by just simply picking her and throwing her onto the ground. After Najimi was awoken brutally, Hanten told the other guards to leave, the door shutting behind them.

"…What do you want, oh royal majesty?" Najimi's tongue was in such a whipping tone that Hanten almost felt it _sting._ Instead, the monarch smirked, easily pulling Najimi by that accursed screw. Hanten just chuckled as she pulled Najimi to her feet.

"Tell me, why did you go see that little boy? Don't you know who he is? Suneo Honekawa was one of the most filthy _liars _that ever walks this plane, being Kuroyukihime's greatest ace, that monstrous boy decimated an entire army, by filling their ranks with confusion, deceit and lies!" Hanten explains with a threatening hiss, Najimi doesn't respond. In response, Hanten grabs her hair, pulling her head back – which causes the other let out some sort of noise in protest.

"Why?"

"Suneo may like to flaunt his riches and talents to the annoyance of others, Suneo may be the world's greatest liar, but only to me and his comrades, his words were definitely more true than yours or those of your cowardly forefathers." She spat, "I already know who is Suneo Honekawa before your boring preach, your majesty, I have my doubts about this trickster as well, but his eyes, filled with the wisdom we could never possibly attain, are never lies."

"Unlike you, who lie to keep me bound to your long forgotten cause, Suneo lies to deceive his enemies; to protect his home and everything dear to him."

Hanten is obviously enraged that he has to go through all this just to be ridiculed. He hated the fact that she had such a good grip on him.

"How pitiful, a goddess, no, a _monster_ like yourself resorting is something as so _disgusting_ as to lower yourself to **_pedophilia_**." That's like a slap to her face, although Najimi, described as an overpowered, omnipotent Mary Sue, has never been overly religious, why pray to a god when she can do it herself anyway? If there is anything she will ever pray for otherwise, would obviously just getting this rusty old screw off her life.

Slowly, Hanten loosens that grip on her hair, and just as he feels like he had driven his message into that thick skull of hers, only to be suddenly spat at by the goddess. Immediately, the King kicks his Prophet back to the wall, the foot stepping directly on that screw, watching that blank face suddenly turn maniacal, contorted in pain.

"We simply kissed, twice, now on _what _bloody _rights_ did you say that's a sin?!"

The King just simply raises his hand, slapping that smirk right off Najimi's defiant, teary face as she stumbles to the right, agitating her further. Hanten, now frowning, grunts as he walks over, watching her flinch slightly. Although, Najimi is taken aback when suddenly, her face is cupped, her eyes glaring into his wide eyes…

Hanten's eyes seem to flash as he just watches the expression change in those crimson eyes, before he retracts his touch as slowly and as gently as possible. Without any other words, Najimi is left alone in that room, shivering in rage and agony as she mutters something under her breath over and over.

"Oh, Suneo...! Help me...!"

* * *

It's another three days until Kumagawa visits. By this time, he's starting to see the slow destruction of Najimi Ajimu. The other is simply sitting on that cot that's been pushed to the wall of the room as best as possible and she's actually using that screw to knock out the small stone that was blocking her from just seeing the sunlight and smelling fresh air, by rocking her body back and forth, turning herself into a pickaxe.

Although she stops when the Minus walks in.

"How pathetic, I come back and not even a salute." He's met with silence as Najimi just turns back to what she's doing. _She already succeeded once,_ Kumagawa notes, as a small piece of brick has been removed, letting the sunshine and fresh air in. Quietly, the Minus easily makes his way over, wrapping his arms around Najimi's stomach to pull and drag her away.

"Get _off_ me!" Najimi hissed, before she was suddenly thrown to the floor, and Kumagawa could now get a good look at his little Prophet. She was considerably thinner – well he assumed she was – and he could tell she was a lot paler. Sure, Najimi had been given the occasional piece of food, but it looked like there isn't any need for her to eat, being an immortal and all. There was still that piece of bread left from his morning meal, so Kumagawa simply grabbed it before he dragged the other into a sitting position.

"You're not taking care of yourself, Lady Anshin'in." Kumagawa doesn't seem to realize the red liquid that's trailing from those white, long hair of hers, although Najimi just seems to shiver. For once she can feel true warmth, although it's taken away when suddenly, Kumagawa is _forcing _her jaw open. She immediately retaliates as she shuts her eyes tightly, grinding her teeth together to the point where it simply hurts, but she did not give in.

It isn't until Kumagawa suddenly slides a finger into her mouth, pushing and pressing against her teeth in an uncomfortable way that causes Najimi's eyes to open and she sees that predatory look and she gasps as that finger is shoved right in. And once that is, the hard crusted bread she had disliked so much was thrust into her mouth.

Kumagawa pulls away and watches the other choke on the taste, spitting it out defiantly.

* * *

It's a week later until the King revisits Najimi, the Prophet was on his mind the whole time. When he opens that door, he's surprised to see her just simply against the wall, she seems to be _shaking. _Hanten is confused, she broke already? Quietly, he shut the door, chuckling softly. "Broken already?" He taunts, watching those shoulders shake as he walks closer.

"We can't have that no-" Suddenly, a blade of wind goes right for him and the King has hardly any time to react – but thankfully it just tore his collar. In defense, Hanten simply grabs the back of her neck, thrusting his arm back and causing Najimi to stumble back just slightly although she's more surprised when Hanten lets his arm go, that her head slams up against a wall. Again.

She can feel that sticky red fluid running down her head, and just as she plans for another spell, suddenly that magic was slapped out of her hand vulgarly and she is on the ground – the king towering over her.

"That was not nice."

"And you're allowed to preach?" Sputtered Najimi, although she chokes slightly when Hanten kicks her straight in the diaphragm – the air escaping her as Hanten watches, a twisted frown on his face. Najimi glances up at Hanten, and something seems to click – at least in Hanten's eyes it does – and Najimi looks away.

"You were on my mind." He simply mused, watching that angry face contort just a little bit more – it's Najimi who looks disgusting.

"Hypocrite."

Hanten delivered another kick to send Najimi onto her back, gasping for air.

"If you're nice, I'll let you out."

* * *

Another two weeks passed, and when Hanten enters, he finally sees that broken Najimi Ajimu he had been waiting to see. The calm, collected and bored individual just curls up in that cot, her back trembling as she seemed to be _choking_ back something. Hanten speculates that it's not the bread this time as he takes a seat next to her.

He sees those tears and he knows he won.

"What's wrong, Anshin'in?" The voice seems to send a chill down her spine as she hides her face, he can't believe she's broken down. No one speaks to her other than the few times Hanten or Kumagawa came along. The independent Prophet has broken down, she's _lonely_ and the only thing that keeps her company is her brain asking '_what if._'

Hanten's eyes seem to glance over the woman, looking at Najimi dressed in those bloodied peasant clothes. That white tunic is stained with the blood from all those tortures done to her sealed hand.

"Don't cry, I'm here." That smooth, convincing voice fits Hanten's handsome looks as Najimi immediately flinches away, she doesn't feel like being treated like the dirt. Although, she stiffens completely when the King puts an arm around her back, pulling her closer. What is this? She's not allowed to hug a child, yet her own King is allowed to hold her like he would his wife?!

"I can make this go away," He pauses, before he simply leans in – hot musky breath ticking Najimi's ears in a way that she does _not _enjoy. "Submit to me." He demands, and suddenly a tongue is against the lobe of her ear – Najimi cries out in shock before she turns, connecting her palm right against the shameless cheek of Hanten.

A full minute passes before Hanten turns his face back, expression blank but eyes angry.

It's four hours later when Hanten left Najimi is a puddle of her own blood, satisfied with the pleasure he received, along with the mental breaking of that rebellious spirit.

* * *

It's been three and a half weeks since the Najimi had been cooped up in that small little room, but one day she's pulled out, bathed, fed and placed back into her position by Kumagawa. After Najimi was released, it's as if nothing's happened. The female becomes Princess Hansode's personal tutor, but still given the opportunity to run around the Kingdom buying confectionery for the Princess, but doing so in a quiet, cold manner. Everyone praises the King for what he has done to her once rebellious spirit.

Najimi says nothing whenever Hanten, or sometimes Kumagawa, shows up at her door in the late nights, and she lets herself be used because that's all she's good for now. Sanity cracked, personality destroyed and her self-worth gone, she's no better than a courtesan who roams the streets late at night – asking men to use them.

And she knows that she can't ever see Suneo like this, ever again.

* * *

How long has it been since Hanten has last visited her? Najimi just sits in this lavish room, she's reminded of the month she spent all alone. All alone, with no one to talk to her but the Princess, no one to acknowledge her, no one to tell her a single word. It had been torturous, a method that didn't need violence – it was torture of the brain. Of the mind.

By god, did it hurt more than any whip ever could.

Najimi simply stands herself up off the too plushy bed and glances into the mirror. Her posture has worsened and she just looks tired, which contrasted her pale face. In fact, she had slowly stopped eating, and now her robe was starting to hang off her body.

When she heard that knock to her door, she shivered immediately. A rush of cold ran over her, and slowly she started making her way over. When she opened it, her eyes flashed as she saw that familiar, familiar face.

"You sure took your time, what's on your mind?" Kumagawa simply asked as he pushed his way in, making sure that Najimi shut the door as quickly and as quietly as possible. Najimi simply sighed a reply, face looking scared as she turned to face her caretaker, face fading into impassiveness. Slowly, the Minus wrapped an arm around her waist, delivering a bruising kiss to the side of her neck.

"It's fine, you don't need to speak – I'll find your voice sooner or later…"

* * *

An hour later, Kumagawa casually left, as if nothing had happened. Then there was Najimi, laying on her back as she finally cracked, tears running from her face. She knew she was bleeding, she could feel the warmth leave her own god damn body. Her body was covered in smears of red, bites and shame and she had such a hard time sitting herself up. She had to work, work after this forced sex and she felt her throat close up.

Before she could redress herself, she simply cried to herself because she was allowed to pity herself.

Any strength she once held had been broken, shattered and crushed by that man, that man who took everything from her and gave it all back. Her old room had been replaced with her old barren one; the one where she had gone mad to this one with overly lavish decorations. It made her sick, sick to look at it. Everything made her sick at this point; she was broken beyond repair now. Pieces of her old psyche were shattered around the room, and it was a shame that she couldn't even _bend_ down to pick them up.

* * *

After finally and permanently stopping the bleeding, she was dressed and casually trying to teach herself how to walk properly again. As she limped through the barren halls of the castle, her own voice filled her mind. 'Why are you still alive? You lived long enough didn't you? It's depressing that you still trying, why not just give up? If you killed yourself, you don't need to be buried with someone's blessing. Just jump out of the upper window…' Every word stung and hurt, cutting into her soul each time she even thought of something like that.

Her thinking was distracted by Munakata, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Your presence is requested by the Princess, Ajimu." As quickly as he showed up, the black haired man disappeared into the maze of a castle. With a defeated sigh, she started her way towards the throne room…

Once she entered, she saw that innocent looking Hansode as she gave her a cool smirk. Looks like the King was absent. Najimi ground her own teeth together, ready to keep her tongue in check. Even if this is the Princess she is dealing with here, the last thing she needed was a "punishment" from her father, the King, that so called King that always had to remind her that she was just now a piece of property. She used to be so proud of this nation, so proud to call herself a Prophet of the King.

"My father needs an errand run within the Queendom, to Kuroyukihime." She replied smoothly since she wasn't gobbling something in this instant, Hansode's voice causing goosebumps to break out on her skin. "We'll like to start a trade treaty with Kuroyukihime, and we need someone of noble stature to go. You will accept on my father's behalf, yes?" Najimi shivered when she heard that childish but strict tone of the Princess, and she knew that she'd had no choice but to just… accept the offer.

"Yes, Princess." she simply replied, moving to try and make her position as official as possible. Before she turned to leave though, Hansode continued.

"You better hurry, before father comes back from his hunt overseas." she felt a sudden chill in Hansode's words, but Najimi just left as quickly as she could, to run back to her room to simply pack a few belongings.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when Kumagawa showed back up to her door, casually letting himself in as Najimi limped about, trying to get a few things in order. "Go away." she demanded, clicking her tongue in annoyance as she tried to ignore the Minus in front of her. "Don't speak to me in such a manner, I just had you on your back – don't make me angry." The tone dropped, he was serious and Najimi felt a pang of fear hit her. Was it fear…? Her heart was racing and she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Kumagawa paused for a moment, glancing at Najimi before continuing to speak. "Who will please me with you away?"

"Maybe the goddamn woman you slept with the other day. Miss Kikaijima, I presume." Najimi hastily replies, although she receives a hard slap to the face. "I may enjoy popping cherries, but yours, is the only one I desperately wanted to take. The King and I purposely left _that place_ intact since it might wreck the seal that the first King placed on you." He purred, making sure to roughly grab the immortal's bruised waist, pulling her in as close as possible. "Why do you think I treat you to such luxuries – to such inescapable pleasure?" He whispered, making sure to bite her sensitive earlobe.

Kumagawa was immediately shoved off fiercely but a furious Najimi. "You call forcing me to have sex with pigs a luxury? Do you not see the blood stains you leave me in?" She screeched, voice monotone as she pointed to the quilt she now had to replace. The originally pale blue cloth stained with dark red blood that was slowly drying and crusting onto the fabric. "You or Hanten leave right after, and _I'm_ the one struggling to move. You two are doing this for yourselves, you two don't care for me." She accused, making sure that Kumagawa hurt just like her own cheek did.

She received another hard slap, this one making it so she stumbled to the side. "I have done nothing but good for you – I've allowed you to live." He replied smoothly, voice still sliding onto Najimi's skin, making her feel even dirtier than she already is. "I know how to put more seals on you, I can make sure that your right hand won't ever feel lonely once I pin your _left hand _with another _screw_. You owe your entire _life_ to me now, so I suggest you start taking it with a smile."

Their fight didn't last long because Najimi was easily pinned back onto those bloodied sheets and silenced once again.

* * *

The next day, Najimi left, left to her journey to the Queendom. No one wished her a farewell, it was only Kumagawa who did so – after sneaking back into her room to give her a bruising kiss that caused her lip to split. She was originally going to ride on a Chocobo, but the pain that she was in would make that trip unbearable, so she settled for using a Chocobo carriage. She didn't like flashing around the fact that she had money – she'd probably sell the carriage when she got to the Queendom anyway – and just take her own sweet time back. It was only about a day or two by a Chocobo, regardless of carriage or not – but walking it was actually shorter.

If you knew the shortcuts.

With a sigh, the maiden just fell asleep, finally granting herself some sort of measure of peace. There was no Kumagawa nor Hanten to abruptly wake her and demand whatever he wanted, she was gone now. Anxiety just seemed to flutter away as she took in a deep sigh, thanking Hansode silently for allowing her to take a bath before she left. Her skin had never felt so clean…

She was rudely awoken what seemed like just ten minutes later, but apparently was about sixteen hours later. Apparently they had made it, although their business was still another few hours away. The guards were checking her entire carriage- to make sure that they had brought nothing that could harm the country. After searching through a small leather bag of clothes, they were granted access into the land.

How long had it been since Najimi lived in the Kingdom? It seemed like too long, although she just remembered a man named Iihiko Shishime clobbering her like an animal, she remember fighting him for a certain goal she forgot, with the brain damage Iihiko dealt her with by consistently punching her face like a piston. She was on the verge of death until it was the Shiranui King fifteen generations ago came to save whatever children he could, turns out that the first Shiranui was a miraculous healer, who managed to (and for the first time ever since Iihiko existed) _heal_ Iihiko's Irreversible Damage. When she finally woke up, she finds there being a giant screw on her right hand, as contract that Najimi serve his family for saving her life; proof that Iihiko's damage was still present.

She fell back asleep as soon as the man-sized yellow bird started it's rhythmic trot. Minutes flew by and by the time Najimi awoke, they had arrived at the small tavern she was supposed to be staying at. The businesses involved in the trade treaty is quite huge a number, making Najimi groan at the very idea: Two tailoring shops, a barber shop, three markets… Well, clearly she didn't care so much. She thanked the driver and told him to sell the Chocobo or at least go back home. Once he was off, she turned around just to have people stare at her blankly.

It was obvious they knew who she was: she was Najimi Ajimu, the Kingdom's prized Prophet; someone unwelcome. She sighed to herself, pushing past the sea of people so she could enter into the place she was supposedly sleeping in. Although she had already gained back the lost hours of the night during the ride, she'd probably just stay awake and wonder what else she could do.

With a sigh, she entered into the nicely furnished inn and noticed a blue, feline creature behind the counter. It was strange, to see a Reploid in these parts – usually the Queendom was known for being multicultural through living in harmony with Elves and Merfolks, but never a Reploid (Kuroyukihime herself was reported to have Reploid parts for prosthetic organs). She blinked, still confused, as she made her way over to said bar - to which she was practically spat on.

"Get outta here, Shiranui – the Queen won't see you." Wait, did this guy think she was Hanten? A shiver ran down her spine as she could have sworn she felt a hand on her waist and on the back of her neck. Slowly, she replied in a bland voice. "I'm not King Hanten Shiranui, I am Najimi Ajimu, his Prophet." The cat Reploid practically dropped the glass he was cleaning, clearly shocked by such news.

"…Er… That's awkward- sorry about that, you see? Once a month he comes to visit, to try and talk to Kuroyukihime – but we never let him in after what he did to Sir Ari- Whoops, oh, er.. you're the one that's gonna stay here right…?" Now as the Reploid was talking to himself, Najimi felt her heart was racing again. If Han- no, if Shiranui visited every _month_ then what is she here for? That fear was building back up, and suddenly the world felt dizzier than before.

"All right then, Ms. Ajimu right- mm… Right, well then-" The blue cat's voice seemed to cut out of her hearing, because she fell limp onto the ground, eyes shut as she simply passed out.

* * *

"Oi, Suneo, I think she _**kena**_ wake up _**sia**_-!"

"Quit yelling fat-ass, _you're_ waking her up."

"Shut up you two, she's gonna have to wake up sooner or later-"

A groan escaped her lips, and slowly but surely her own eyes opened. Her tired, broken red eyes glanced around the room, everything is blurred and bright. She hears something next to her, and when she turned her head she gasped in horror.

Suneo Honekawa.

The boy is just sitting next to her, a grin on his face as he yells back to the robot: Doraemon or Gian – and the robot and another boy came in. With a groan, Najimi sits up, wondering why she had passed out like that. Suneo just sort of blinks before pushing her back down, and Najimi immediately shakes against that touch. To her, Suneo's face is instantly replaced with Hanten's, and then Kumagawa's in another instance. Najimi screams hysterically as she immediately pushes the other back, scrambling to crawl back.

"S-Suneo! **_Wa lao eh chee bye_**, you stupid **_arh_**?" the fat boy rushes in and knocked Suneo hard on his cranium, Suneo rubbed his head, completely confused as he stares at the woman he had met only a few months ago. The confident, almost arrogant persona that the woman had was suddenly shattered, and the smaller boy can't help but to be curious as to why Najimi responds the way she does.

"I…I'm not gonna hurt you." That seems to hit some sort of nerve because that's when Najimi slowly untangles herself from the corner of the cot, slowly making her way closer to Suneo. "I… what time is it?" she asks, and it's the Reploid who replies. "Late in the afternoon, although we didn't get to introduce ourselves yet. I'm Doraemon, I run this lil shack. The fat guy's Gian, he's the local cook. And Suneo is-" Najimi doesn't really appear to be listening, she's just staring around the room with Suneo in her tight embrace.

Why did it feel so… homely?

* * *

The mission is forgotten because Najimi has mentally quit her job. Well, she had sent a letter of resignation two weeks ago and her old clothes had been burned. Najimi now works at Doraemon's bar, home to the Nega Nebula – Black Knights to the Queen. Because the Queen, ''Black Lotus'' Kuroyukihime, visits often, they're in charge of protecting her. They're a family, a community in a community and Najimi feels warmer than she has in months.

It's been three months since Hansode sent her away and she never returned anyway.

Najimi and Suneo are always flirting, but they're always caught by Doraemon. It's funny though, to see the usually hard reaction soften as apparently the "mother" of the group can't do anything but just be happy for his children. Najimi is now a part of a family… apart of something she never thought she'd be.

She's learned how to accept the familiar touch of family, too. Some of the members were more perverted than others, mostly Gian, and at first, Najimi had delivered a well done punch to his ribs. After a while though, she learned to dodge the touch. All she felt was the kindness of a family, and she loved every moment of it.

Today was Suneo's ninth birthday, it was already Febuary and Najimi was out trying to gather something she was planning to give to her beloved Suneo. He had been so patient with her, helping as best as he could to try and bring Najimi onto the right path and she was extremely grateful. Because of him, she had even learned to smile again…

She had reserved a new toy tank for Suneo to show her appreciation to the little boy. Najimi hummed as she finally was able to hold the box of the toy that was finally finished. Char, a toymaker downtown made it for his old customer, and he allowed Najimi to paint it too. She was proud, so proud of it. And so, she skipped her way to the bar, ready to celebrate.

Although, she wasn't really expecting the sudden amount of force that just collided with the side of her head, causing the box to drop along with her body.

* * *

Where was she now? A groan escaped her lips, which lets her know that she was still alive, as predicted. Slowly, she pushed herself up, and a rush of pain ran through her entire head, pulsing wildly. Everything was blurred, dark and very lifeless.

Wait.

She glanced around and was face to face with that familiar brick, that traumatic feeling of isolation immediately crawled back. That fear was grasping onto her heart and when the door opened she didn't even glance. She knew who it was, although she was just a bit surprised when someone sat next to her in the disgusting cot, and put their arms around her.

"How dare you leave." Hanten's voice breaks the silence and suddenly he's squeezing too hard and Najimi's breath is escaping and she can't get it back. "I told you that I have your life here, you are mine and only mine. Why did you send such a letter, a letter of resignation – they're not your family: I am. I am the one who has provided you with life, and they are nothing but liars, especially Suneo Honekawa! Najimi Ajimu. I'm the only one capable of loving you."

Each word cuts into her scarred heart, where the wounds were now new. It hurts, hurts to be told something like this, and she gasps and chokes on a cry. Although, she immediately fights back when Hanten tries to pin her down on that dirty cot. She will not be used ever again. "Get off me!" She shouts, her voice has finally found itself and Hanten delivers one of those painful smacks to the side of her face, stunning her temporarily.

She continues to fight back, even though she knows that she'll just lose and submit.

* * *

Najimi has been stranded in this room for… how long had it been? She glanced to the long little markings on the side of the wall, casually counting them to make sure that her sanity wasn't gone. She used her bruised fingers to make sure she was feeling each little groove. She had counted sixty two days… Sixty two days all alone.

Her pride shattered and she immediately crawled her way to the door since she could barely even stand. She did her best to hit it, trying to cause some amount of noise. "Let me out! Goddammit, let me out of here!" She bawled, tears blinding what little vision she had left as she just tried to get someone's attention.

Anyone.

* * *

She was let out the next day, and she was finally void. It was done, she was broken beyond repair and Kumagawa knew this. He remembered the entire morning perfectly, where Hanten had come in to redress her in her red and white robes, but making sure that she was bathed before. She said nothing when Hanten left a bruising hickey on the side of her shoulder, her marking and "proof" that she was nothing but owned.

Nothing else anymore.

The days blurred, and she felt hopeless. Especially on one particular morning. Kumagawa had just left her, and she was staring at that one window she had in her room. It wasn't a far drop, probably a good… twenty… thirty meters? She was weak now, frail since she hardly even ate. It could kill herself instantly, it's not like she'd be missed by anyone. She was just a vessel for Hanten; a toy for Kumagawa anyway… she would survive the fall, being immortal and all, maybe she could escape with a broken body, but where would she go?

Slowly, she started to redress herself, uncaring about the blood stains her clothes would receive. Although, when she heard a loud knock on her door, she didn't even respond. Instead, she just continued to dress, stiffly making sure that her panties were at least around her waist. She had just started putting a shirt on when the door was broken down, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Since when had Kumag-

…

Suneo.

Her entire mind went blank, because the boy was standing right there, holding what appeared to be his remote control, the tank she bought for him right at his feet. Immediately, she tried to say something but found that no words came out. It wouldn't matter anymore. Suneo could just pity her, pity that all she was good for was having sex with other men, she really was a dirty courtesan for the King and the Minus.

"Najimi...?" There was his high-pitched voice. "What… happened to you…?" His voice is cracked and it's obvious he can see the bloodstained sheets. Casually, Najimi just picked up what appeared to be a jewellery box, and threw it out the window, shattering the glass immediately.

She gave Suneo a broken hearted smile, if you could have even called it that. "Nothing." She lied coolly as she glanced at the shattered window. All she needed to do was step up onto the ledge and fall out, considering the window was huge. Of course Suneo didn't seem to realize what she was going to do, and instead shouted his reply.

"Fuckin' liar! Where did you go on my birthda- … Najimi…?!" It was when she pulled herself on the ledge did she stop shouting. Najimi said nothing as she closed her eyes and let her body fall forwards, into that so called fresh air that Suneo screamed and ran towards her.

He missed, and Najimi plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Someone had seen what had happened, and immediately called upon the knights. Hanten and a few of his guards were the first one to the scene, where Suneo was cradling Najimi close to him, cradling his unconscious love. Suneo's angry, so goddamn angry and he's sure that it's this bastard who's been causing her harm.

"Get off her, scum. She's my Prophet, not yours." Hanten replies, voice dripping and Suneo casually laughs it off. "We don't even know what she is or where she is from anyway, but she's definitely not yours. I'm sorry, but I don't try to own the people who I live with." He retorts, and it's clear that Najimi has told Suneo some stories that enrages him further.

"I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Hanten replies, but suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder.

He turns, and immediately shoves it off, because Iihiko Shishime is and the last person he needs to see. "You're late Iihiko." He spits, causing some of the audience to sort of blink in surprise.

"Is that really him?!"

"Iihiko the hero!"

"Hold on! I thought he is dead!"

"Hey... boy...!" He drawls, baritone and rough as he glanced down at the shorter Hanten and his 'sidekick', Suneo, who had stayed with him for a few months. He knew that there would have been no way he would have gone back so… spontaneously, so Iihiko sighed to the rest of the crowd. Casually, he threw down something to the ground and murmured something to his 'sidekick', causing him to gently pass Najimi over to the Destroyer.

Iihiko simply bent down, holding the woman as gently as he could, although it was difficult considering how he could feel her broken legs against his bare chest. "I will be personally taking this _old friend of mine_ with me, on the grounds of abuse." He replied slowly, making sure to turn around and to shoot a very arrogant, very smug look to Hanten. "Of course though if you had any other _**fresh**_ ideas, then tell all your citizens to prepare themselves _**to join this sack of garbage.**_"

A thoroughly bloodied corpse of Kumagawa had been thrown to Hanten's feet, defeated by Iihiko, as an example what happens to his foes. Hanten then found himself speechless as he helplessly watched a beast supposedly long gone: Iihiko Shishime, taking away his only love.

* * *

It had been six months since Najimi was back in the Queendom, and maybe being paralyzed wasn't sure a bad thing. She was confined to a wheelchair as her legs were still in the process of healing. But her day was choked full with things that made falling asleep even at seven at night completely possible. With each day being a bit different but still busy, it was at least nice to feel that you were wanted.

Thankfully, she could manage all of these chores, with the confounded screw finally removed; by the man who landed her in this trouble in the first place. Turns out that Iihiko was just summoned back into this plane for a short while, thanks to _Hansode_, again. Forcefully ripping that giant screw right off her body before crushing it into pieces, Iihiko, fading back into the light, thanked Suneo for this adventure.

_"Becoming a hero again after my death, this couldn't get any **fresher**. So remember to thank the little Princess for me."_

Since regaining the use of both hands after fifteen generations of hell, Najimi's opinion of Iihiko and Hansode had greatly changed for the better.

Najimi was usually woken up at about seven in the morning by either Suneo or Doraemon, for lessons. Doraemon had taken a liking to Najimi's intelligence and her perfect memory of the past (namely what really transpired), so he had started giving her lessons from the textbooks he had written and received her knowledge in return. Currently, Najimi was learning about the skin, and how to stitch up wounds. Of course Doraemon didn't want her trying anything, but it was still really, really nice to learn something like this.

At about ten to eleven, it was their homely neighbors, Nobita and Shizuka, who picked her up and showed her how to cook. Najimi was surprisingly good at it, not as tasty as Gian's culinary skill, but Najimi felt good about that. Usually Najimi would feed herself something sweet before going back to the 7th heaven _(Doraemon's bar that had been finally named after her rescue)_, where some more interesting activities would pass.

Sometimes, Akune would bring her outside. It'd be easy for her, but Akune would simply pick Najimi up from her wheelchair and lay her down on the grass by the riverbanks especially on sunny days. The immortal girl would usually just end up falling asleep, cat napping outside, and Akune would simply watch over her. Sometimes Nekomi would come by, especially after her training was done and try to lecture the blond on his horrible abilities to watch a sleeping girl, and the two would just laugh. Nekomi was also currently trying to teach Najimi to knit, but it was hard for the latter since her fingers and arms would cramp up easily but as long as she started it, Nekomi would finish it.

Gian and his hippy music band taught Najimi how to laugh again. It was accidental of course, with Suneo mainly being the cause. One day, Suneo started a violent reaction against Gian's atrocious singing voice, watching how Suneo smacked Gian off the stage with a guitar made Najimi sputter and spit out her fruit juice. They practically laughed for hours afterwards, and so Gian and Suneo at least tried to make her laugh once a day. It usually worked, and it really distracted Najimi's destructive mind. Until Kuroyukihime would appear and smack the boys for disrupting her nap, and then the afternoon would quiet down.

Gian would gather the band to play outside while Suneo and Najimi would just sit down in the small, cozy living room and would just… play with would paint and fix his toys while Najimi watches him patiently. It was nice, to get all that confusion and loud noises out of her head for a few hours.

Sometimes, Suneo would make dinner, and sometimes he lets Najimi help. And by help, it was usually just dishing out the food with the limited amount of mobility that she could manage. Her arms, especially the right hand, hurts still and became sore easily if too much motion was used. Doraemon had told her to rebuild the strength in them, as her legs were continuously healing. Najimi would sigh and pick at her vegetables, to which Doraemon had to practically shove them down her throat.

At night, it was Suneo who resumed the care of Najimi. Wherever they go, no matter what they did, Najimi would always have a dazzling, warm smile on her face. Sometimes they'd make a fire outside and roast food over it (much to Nobita's chagrin), or sometimes Suneo would read the week's Shonen Jump magazine together and sometimes, they'd just lay in the bed they shared. It had been noted that Najimi had nightmares when she was alone, and her destructive mind would cause a wave of depression to hit. Suneo had already witnessed her trying to kill herself; he did not want a rerun.

Tonight, Najimi had been especially tired, so he picked the sleepy maiden up, easily carrying her upstairs to their bed, at this point, Najimi's myriad of powers are slowly coming back, as Suneo was only able to carry the older Najimi because she was using ''Red Balloon'': a Skill that negates weight. Slowly, he laid her down on the bed as he caught a mumble from the tired Najimi. "Thank you…" Suneo felt himself choke up right there, and he couldn't help but to tuck her in before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Najimi's smile didn't leave her face, not even when she closed her eyes and let that sleep overtake her.

It was nice, knowing that maybe for once in your life, you were loved.


End file.
